Such remote control assemblies are used in automotive vehicles. For example, a remote control assembly may interconnect the accelerator pedal and the fuel flow control system in an automobile. In numerous installations it is necessary to attach the outward ends of the two halves to support structure before the routing of the conduit can be completed. Such assemblies are divided into a first guide or conduit movably supporting a first core element section and a second guide or conduit movably supporting a second core element section with means for connecting the core element sections togetrher and the two conduits together. However, it frequently occurs that there is insufficient space in the enviroment to manually connect the conduits and core element sections together or the conduits must be aligned and/or conected before the core element sections are forced together. In forcing the core element sections together, the forces must not be sufficient to buckle the core element sections. An assembly for connecting such an assembly together is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,138 in the name of G. D. Dickerson. There remains a need for such an assembly wherein the assembly forces do not buckle the core element sections but at the same time provide a positive lock against relative axial movement in either direction between the two core element sections during normal operation.